The magic wishing pott
by SMAK101
Summary: Dipper finds a magic wishing pott and wishes he and Mabel werent twins. What will he do to get things back to normal? Will he be able to ignore his crazy feelings and gte his sister back? will he even want to? Pinecest, twincest, dont like, dont read. get over it
1. Chapter 1

_**Dippers POV**_

He was so tired. He had stayed up all night with Mabel waiting for Bigfoot to come.

They had gotten a hint that Bigfoot loved Peanut butter, so Mabel had gotten 12 spoons of peanut butter and put them out on the lawn near the forest behind the Mystery Shack. They then set up a tent and planed a full on stake out.

Long story short, Bigfoot diddnt show up, they wasted a bunch of peanut butter, and Dipper was left with a pained back.

They walked into the Shack to see Wendy behind the cash register flipping through a magazine, "Hey Squirts. So, did you find Bigfoot?"

"Nope! But we will get him, or else im not Mabel Pines, The Alpha Twin!" Mabel said with a fist in the air and a determined look on her face.

"You are NOT the Alpha Twin!" Dipper told her.

All Mabel did was smile with squinted eyes, "Why you Mr. Grumpy bottoms, your just grumpy that you sneeze like a kitten"

Dipper looked at her with a glare then sneezed. Mabel and Wendy laughed, "See?! KITTEN!"

Dipper just stomped up the stairs angrily. Mabel may be his 'other half' But she was really annoying.

Dipper laid on his bed letting the 3 book fall to the floor. His hat was half way off his head and you could see part of his Birth mark. He really hated that mark. Its where he got his nick name. He looked at the ceiling.

"Why did I have to have a twin?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

He looked at the clock. It was almost his time to watch over the gift shop. He rolled over and got off the bed. He noticed that the 3 book was open. He picked it up and saw a strange picture of a lap on it. It looked like an oddly shaped tea pot.

_The Internal Wishing Pott. Holds magical being that can grant any wish. Though be warned, there is a trick to this. He has guidelines or rules to what you can wish for. Caution: Unstable, Crazy, Untrustable. Be careful what you wish for._

AH-HA! That's it! He can find this pott and wish for anything! Well almost everything. He could wish for all three journals, or to be irrisistable for girls… or even to not have a twin!

Yes! He had to get this pott and fast!

He looked to the book to see if it had any details as to where the pott could be found.

_ If you wish to find this artifact be warned It is not safe. It lies in the brush of gnomes and Fairies. Caution: these are hostel creatures. Once you find it, find 3 red flowers, 2 oak tree leaves, and a handful of salt. Put the objects inside the pot and chant 'Come to me, oh god of pot, Fullfill my dearest wishes and desires. I call apon you, NOW!' But remember this, if you happen to anger this being you will live to regret it._

"Seems easy enough. Now all I have to do is get the leaf blower, and distract Mabel," Dipper said putting his hat on all the way, grabbing the book, putting it in his vest pocket and going downstairs.

He would go to find it tonight after everyone went to sleep.

**_Hey people! siyera here. i know i have a bunch of fan fics out right now, but im working on it i promis! so yeah im making a mabelxdipper story. But at least during most of it they arent even brother and sister. You are welcome to review anyway you want. If you dont like it feel free to say that. I dont care, im still going to write it. When i first saw gravity falls i shipped them right away, i diddnt know they were twins then but after i did find out i shipped the even harder. Its just sooo cute! i know its gross, but i cant help it, i know im not the only one out there anyway. If your dont agree well then fine by me, dont read it. it really doesnt matter to me anyway. your loss. im not saying i agree with it because i dont, i just think its cute. its not like they are real people anyway, they are cartoon charectors. do u see what people draw of my little pony? Pinecest and twincest is no where NEAR that terrible._**

**_anyway thx R&amp;R_**

**_~siyera_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dippers POV**_

He laid in his bed waiting to hear his sister come out of the bathroom and get into bed.

She was wearing her usual purple nightgown which now stopped at her theighs. She had grown a lot since last summer. The first summer they were sent to Gravity falls. They were now 14 years old. Mabel had gotten a fairly good body, though she hides it under those sweaters she still wears. Though not as crazy as they use to be, they were still bright colored with little designs on the right breast. She would wear pants, shorts, or skirts with them nowadays. She still had her braces but they fit her mouth right now so she sounded more normal.

She was still the same old Mabel though, crazy and immature. She passed that boy crazy phase, but still kept an eye out for a cute guy, just in case.

Dipper had changed for the better also. He was now taller than Mabel by 5 inches, his hair was still its untamable mess. He usually wore blue jeans with tennis shoes, a white t shirt and a black button up shirt which he never buttoned up with with his signature pine tree hat, and orange vest. He was still the same Dipper though. His voice had depend a little from puberty, but he was still a nerd. He enjoyed being the smart, shy, _muscular,_ (yes, he had been lifting weights for a while now) nerdy twin, while his sister was the dense, (though still pretty smart) outgoing, loud, crazy twin.

All through middle school he and Mabel had been insuperable, except the occasional guy Mabel dated. They had all the same classes, except math which he was ahead in, and art which she took while he took proctoring in the library.

"Yo dipping-sauce," Mabel said sitting in her bed criss cross style.

"Yeah?" he asked impatient for her to go to sleep so he could do what he needed to.

"I know you've gotten over Wendy," He fliched. He use to have the biggest crush on Wendy, but that was a little preteens summer crush. He got over it after summer was over. "But, what would you do if you had feelings for someone that you knew you shouldnt?"

He looked over to her puzzled, "what does that have to do with Wendy?"

Mabel shrugged, "I don't know. Just…. What would you do?"

Dipper looked at the ceiling, "Well I would try to see if they are real feelings, and if they were I would try my hardest to express them to that person. Why?"

Mabel nodded and laid down looking at the ceiling along with her brother, "Oh... well okay. And its umm…. Candy wanted to know….. she, you know, has a cush on… Randy,"

"The snot boy in the arcade who calls himself, 'Captain Planitaruim'?" Dipper asked chuckling.

"Yeah….." Mabel said. She got under the covers and turned on her side away from Dipper, "Night Dip,"

Dipper looked at his sisters back. That was weird. Usually she sleeps on her back with her blanket all the way to her neck with one leg out on the blanket. Tonight she laid there on her side without any leg out or soft smile. Just sleep.

A Few minuets later Dipper listened to his sisters breaths, noticing teir even spacing and steadiness. She was finally asleep. He threw his blankets off and got out of his bed. He was already dressed so all he needed to do was get the book and the leaf blower.

He went to the door with the book and looked back at his sisters sleeping figure. She was cute when she want bouncing around crazy-hyper. He smiled to himself and left the room quietly.

_**So yeah….. there you go soo far. This fan fic wont be as long as the others hopefully, gihi. But it all depends on what comes tio me. That's how I always write. I just wing it. Except my Adventure time one. That one was already writing before I found Fan **_

_**Anyway R&amp;R ~siyera**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dippers POV**_

Dipper walked through the forest with his flash light in hand and leaf blower strapped to his back. Grunkle Stan had put a belt on it to make it easier to hold. Dipper didn't understand why he had done it though, it wasn't like Grunkle Stan was going to do any work.

He went to where he knew the gnomes stayed. He remembered the time they had tried to get Mabel to marry them. Good times, good times.

But now he had work to do. He walked in and saw it empty. No gnome or Fairie in sight. He sighed in relief. Honestly he diddnt want to face them, they were quite annoying.

He looked around till he found a hollow tree. He moved the little leaf curtain that was covering a hole in the tree and found what he had come for. Inside the hole was a bright green and yellow Tea pot like thing. He smirked in triumph, he finally got it.

"Just what the hay do you think your doing here?" He heard a voice from behind him.

He turned around and found Jeff standing there with dozens of gnomes and fairies. Dipper smiled sheepishly, "Uh, hey guys. I was just looking for something, and OH LOOK! I found it. So I guess ill be n my way,"

Dipper started to walk to the exit of the cave when Jeff ran in front of him, "You are not taking that Pott. We were entrusted with it by-"

"I promise ill give it back," Dipper lied, "My sister wants it to make tea with. Shes crazy about the stuff, personally I cant stand it."

"Queen Mabel?" Jeff asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure whatever. So can we borrow it?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "Nope, sorry. Boys! SICK EM!"

Suddenly all the gnomes and fairies were coming after Dipper. He quickly put the pot in his bag and pulled out the leaf blower and turned it on. He ran it over all the fairies first, then the gnomes.

When the only creature left was Jeff Dipper pointed it at him, "So, can I borrow it now?"

Jeff looked at him with a horrified look on his face, and nodded. Dipper truned off the leaf blower and threw it on the ground, "You can getr your friends out, but I want the blower back in mint condition, got it?"

Jeff nodded, frozen in fear and anger. Dipper walked out of the cave and ran happily back to the Mystery Shack.

He quietly walked back to his attic room and found Mabel asleep still. Now she looked more like Mabel, with one leg hanging off the bed, and her mouth open drool slightly seeping onto her pillow. Dipper smiled and went to his bed.

He opened the desk drwer next to his bed and took out the supplies the Book called for. He had already gotten it while he was waiting for night to some. He took out the pot and put the stuff inside, then chanted the chant from the book.

The pott started to glow. Dipper wasn't worried about it waking upabel. She was a very heavy sleeper. She once slept through our cousins lighting the kitchen on fire, The smoke alarm going off, everyone screaming and running around. She had finally woken up when water started coming from the sprinklers in the ceiling.

After the glow disappeared, a little red sphere with a blue business tie and brief case, was floating there.

"Whoh! Its been forever since Ive been out of that damn pot," the sphere said. He seemed to just notice Dipper there. He held out his hand to Dipper, "Well hello there Im Dan Geros, Wish demon. And you are?"

"Dipper Pines," Dipper replied shaking the spheres hand hesitantly, "Do you know a Bill Cipher?"

"What? That old Chip? Oh yeah, we are like this," He crossed his fingers, "Why? Do you know him? Hows he doin?"

Dipper felt a little more normal now. The sphere, Dan, wasn't that bad. (or so he seemed) "Actually last time I saw him he was trying to take over my great uncle."

"Ah, William was A little eccentric. Anyway downs to business. You freed me from my prison, for now. I will grant you some wishes. Let me tell you know, I don't bring people from the dead, or change the feauture. I cant go through time, and I cant make you fall in love or someone else fall in love. So what will you wish for, boy?" The sphere asked leaning in to Dipper.

Dipper gulped, "Umm well I actually wanted to wish that me and my twin sister weren't twins, or sibling at all. I still want to know her though."

The sphere looked at him carefully, "Why would you want that? Dont you love your sister? I mean you guys, are, twin after all,"

"Yeah im sure. I mean yeah I love her, but I think both our lives would be easier if we wernt, you know, related." Dipper said.

Dan Geros lifted his eye brows in disagreement but just said, "Your wish shall be granted by morning,"

Then he disappeared with a poof of smoke. Nothing left but a note and the pot with a closed lid.

_Kid,_

_If you need me, lift the lid and say 'hello?' ill show up_

_ Dan Geros_

Dipper laid down in his bed looking at the ceiling for what felt like the 100th time hed done so. He looked to his sister on her bed and smiled softly.

Now things will be better. I know it Mabel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dipper POV**_

He woke up feeling great. He sat up and looked around rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed the bed across the room was empty. The walls were bare and there was no trace that anyone else had been up here with him. He jumped out of bed and got dressed.

He hurridly ran down the stairs and saw Grunkle Stan at the table reading the usual paper. He went to the cabnet to grab his favoret cereal when he diddnt see it.

He looked to his great uncle, "Hey Grunkle Stan? Where is Chocolaty Chocolate balls?"

Grunkle Stan put down the paper, "I have no idea what your talking about kid. I got the cheep stuff we usually buy"

He looked back to his paper an blocked Dipper out like he usually would. Dipper sighed and decided he'd just go to Lazy Susan's Diner.

He walked to town. It was quiet and kind of lonely. Usually he would have Mabel walking with him talking about some new band or art project she was working on.

He kind of missed his sister.

He finally made it to the diner and went inside. He sat at the bar, and called a brown haired waitress over to him.

He was looking at the menu so he diddnt notice his waitress wasn't Lazy Susan, He diddnt know that there were any other waitresses at the diner.

"what can I get for you today, handsome?" The waitress said. The voice was familiar to him but he could quite figure out who it was.

"Ummm, ill have the triple pancake and sausage meal with some orange juice and toast," He said not looking up from his menu. "Commin right up, please wait a moment," The waitress said and turned away fro Dipper as he put away the menu. He stared at the waitress from behind.

She had pretty, long, Brown hair that curled at the ends, with bright yellow pants and a blue shirt underneath her apron. She moved with grace, in a clumsy way. (if that's possible?) She reminded him of someone….

"Girl!" the cook from the kitchen called the waitress, "Orders 1, 5, 2, 6 and 4 is ready!"

"OH!" the waitress rushed to get the meals She tried to juggle them all. Dipper knew she would be able to do that so got up and decided to help the poor girl.

"Here let me help you with that," He said taking three of the meals.

She had her hair in her face so he couldn't see it but she mumbled a "Thanks" and walked to give the orders to their tables. He did the same and sat down.

As he watched the TV he diddnt notice the waitress put his food in front of him. He looked away from the tv and at his food noticing a slice of pie with it.

"The pies on me, thanks for helping me there," The girl said.

Dipper finally looked up to see the waitresses face, as he said "Its no prob- MABEL!?"

The waitress looked at him puzzled, "Umm ….. i… think so….. at least that's what the name tag says…"

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. His sister was in front of him, waitressing, wearing something other than a sweater, and he had thought she was attractive!

"Mabel! Oh my god! What are you doing _here_?" he asked totally forgetting about his food.

"Well I live with my great Aunt Sue. And she makes me work here, to pass the time." She said motioning towards Lazy Susan who was waitressing at a table.

"You live with her?" he aksed.

Mabel nodded. A pained look crossed her face, "Yeah, my parents sent me here 2 years back. It was supposed to just stay for the summer, but then they decided it was just easier to leave me here. Their probably somewhere in Africa right now. Just totally left me here, without an explaination… But anyways enough of my sob story. Please enjoy your meal, cutie"

Dipper blinked in shock as she walked away to a table. Her parents abandoned her? Why would they do that? And did she just call me cute? Why is my heart beating fast, and my palms all sweaty?

Dipper looked at his sister again. She was smiling at something one of the customers had said. That smile made his heart beat even faster.

Whats happening to me? Am I starting to like my sister?

_**Yup yup yup, some Mablexdipper there! Dippers relizing his feelings for is sister and is confused about them. And who do you think Mabel was really talking about when she asked him those questions before?**_

_**Anyway, im ready fro whatever you have to say so lay it on meh**_

_**R&amp;R~siyera**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so im just gonna say that the whole story is in Dippers POV okay? Gihi now back to the story **_

Dipper stayed in the Diner till noon. He wanted to 'get to know' This Mabel. She was just like she was when they were siblings, only now, she is an only child.

He tried as hard as he could to keep that beautiful smile on her face for as long as he could.

After a while of them talking Mabel looked at the clock and grinned, "Hey, my shifts over in five minuets. Wanna see something after?"

Dipper smiled at the glint in her eye, he chuckled, "Sure,"

"Great!" She said and went into a room that said 'employees only'. When she came back she was wearing a light sky blue sweater, with a cloud on the left breast, instead of the apron. This was smaller than her usual sweaters so he could see more of her figure, "Come on Dippin' sauce,"

He smiled at the nick name. He had always hated when she would call him that, but deep down inside, he knew he loved it.

He followed her out of the Diner. She had a skip in her step while he just walked with his hands in his pockets. "So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"She looked at him with a smirk on her face, "I cant tell you that. Whats the point in a surprise if you already know?"

She poked him while saying "boop!" and skipped ahead of them till a bond girl showed up in front of Mabel.

"Well look who it is, girls. Little Mabel. Whats your last name? Oh right you don't know do you? Too bad, it must be super ugly if it was _your _name," The blond said. Dipper had to admit tat the blond was cute. She wore a black tank top with, bright pink skinny jeans, and her hair curled.

"Oh! Hey Pacifica! Good to know you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Mabel said with a smile on her face. Pacifica! No Way! Isnt Pacifica Northwest, like, the phony founders great granddaughter or something? And, she was Mabel's arch nemisis.

"Who do we have here? Did little Mabel get a boyfriends?" Pacifica asked looking at Dipper, who blushed really hard.

Mabel was blushing too but still said, "NO! I just met him! Im not some 12 year old who will date the first guy I see. Unlike SOME people,"

Pacifica laughed, it was an ugly dry sound, "Oh really? Would you like me to name off al the boyfriends you've had just this last year? I even heard you did it, with one,"

Mabel had a horrified look on her face. Dipper looked at her to see if it was true, but by the look, he could tell it wasn't. He let out a breath he diddnt know he had been holding in.

"I did not! He asked, I said no, he got mad and broke up with me. A week later I find out he did it with your little friend Jenny over there," Mabel sadi waving to the brunett who was behind Pacifica.

"Pffft, whatever. Just go and do the stupid crazy things you do. I hope you don't get killed by the Lochness monster!" Pacifica yelled to them as she walked away, "Oh and ! I don't know why your hanging out with her, shes a freak,"

Dipper wanted to strangle that girl but pushed those feelings aside and went to Mabels side instead. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mabel looked up at him with a fake smile, "What? Yeah im fine. No need to worry here, im perfectly okay…. Come on"

She grabbed Dippers hand and led him to and abandoned shed near The Mystery Shack, "welcome to club Mabel,"

He followed her inside and found the coolest looking place he had ever seen. It had Gear all over, along with weird sculptures, and paintings, with weird things in jars, containers and bags. He saw a pig in the corner sleeping on a little bed.

Waddles.

"Sooooo…. What do you think?" Mabel asked. He looked around then at her.

"Its awesome! What is all this stuff?" he asked walking around.

"Things that I found on Mysteries, and some of my art things. This is my studio. I make art here. Of course I also help the creatures in the forrest, but I keep that on the downlow. You're the first person other than me and My pig Waddles to be in here. No one knows about it" Mabel sadi walking over to her pig picking him up.

The pig woke up and oinked and rubbed his snout against the girl who just giggled.

"Well its amazing," Dipper said in awe, "How do you know about the creatures in the Forrest?"

He knew he had the 3 book, so she couldnt have it, But that diddnt mean she diddnt have any of the others.

Mabel looked at Dipper and put Waddles down, "I thik I can trust you…. "

This made Dipper blush which only made Mabel laugh harder. She walked over to a chair in the corner and took something from between the cushions, "I found this the first summer I was here. I know there are others because of Lil' Gideon. Crazy kid,"

She showed him a book with a six fingered hand and a 1 on it. She had the 1 book, she had the 3 book, and Gideon still had the 2 book. He pulled out his 3 book and showed it to her.

"EEEEP! I knew there were more! How did you find this one?" She asked taking the book from his hand, shoving the other one at him and examinined the 3 book.

"I, uh, was walking through the woods and stumbled upon a stump made of metal and found this in it," He said watching her. She flipped it around touching every part of it. She looked inside with intrest but quickly closed it.

"No I cant. If I start to read some of it ill end up reading all of it then I wont come out of here for hours and Aunt Sue will get angery for me being out so late and not checking in," Mabel said giving Dipper the book back.

He took it giving her, her book back. She hid it back in the cushions, as she said, "Soooo…. You wanna go mess with Gideon?"

"What?" Dipper asked.

"You know, child psycic, the demented little 12 year old brat who thinks he can get anything he wants. But he cant get this!" she sadi gesturing to herself with a goofy grin.

"So he still has a crush on you?" Dipper asked unconsciously.

"Yup and its freaking annoying man... wait, how did you know he has a crush on me?" Mabel asked stopping in front of his her face centimeters away from his.

Crap, think Dipper think….. "Umm, well it was all over in the newspaper,"

"Yeah, but that was a couple years ago. You wernt here then" She said putting her hand son her hips narrowing her eyes.

Dipper looked in her eyes and gulped, "Yes I was. I just diddnt go out much… I stay with my great uncle Stan in the Mystery Shack."

"Hmmm…. Well OKAY! Now come on!" Mabel said back to her silly side, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the street.


	6. Authors note srry guys!

Hey people, im sorry to say that this isn't a chapter….. ive got writers block, BAD! I would really appreciate it if you guys would give suggestions. Ill use them , or most of them at least, gihi, I promis, pinky promis, and when I make a pinky promis I w=swear to got I don't break it.

So yeah. I love u guys and would love ur ideas! Thanks for your support

~siyera nya~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dipper and Mabel, walked as quietly as they could to Lil' Gideons tent of telepathy. Mabel was giggling too much and Dipper was afraud they would be caught.

As they neared the tent they saw a little albino kid with big white blond hair and a teal outfit on, talking to someone on a phone.

"What? NO! I told you that I diddnt want the chicken! Im not going to have a sacrifice, im not THAT desperate," The 12 year old said rolling his eyes.

Dipper looked at Mabel who had a shocked look on her face and leaned in to him and whispered, "He struck me as the type,"

Dipper had to cover his mouth to hold back a laugh. He too was surprised that Gideon wouldn't have a sacrifice. It seemed right up the little demons ally.

"No ….. Yes, but-" Gideon stopped as if cut off. He slumped his shoulders looking defeated, "Fine…. Yes… Goodbye."

He hung up and sighed. Dipper was confused, why did Gideon need a sacrifice, and who was that ' '? The name rang a bell but Dipper couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Come on," Mabel said after Gideon went into his tent. They both tip toed to the little rip in the tent and looked in. Inside Lil Gideon was sitting at a vanity with lights around it like the ones you see in the movies. He had the 2 book in his hands and was reading it.

Gideon started to talk to himself, "Damn him. Stupid demon, I shoulda' neva' summoned him. Sanford Pines is the cause of all this. Damn him and Damn his stupid shack, 'nd damn his good for nutin' great nephew. The little-" Again Gideon was interrupted by his father coming in telling him he was going to the icecream shop and wanted him to know, "Oh of course lil' ol' me'll want ta get some icecream. Cummin' father!"

They watched as he ran out and left with his dad.

After they were sure Gideon had left the sneaked inside. Dipper had never been in this part of Gideons lair. He was surprised to see it so….. normal. He went to his vanity and looked for the 2 book. He diddnt remember Gideon taking it with him….. but maybe he did.

"Yo, Dip. Check this out. Its crazy bonkers," Mabel said from a closet like wardrobe+.

Dipper went to her and looked inside as she was doing. Inside was a shrine, no, make that two shrines. One was on the left side of the wardrobe, and was nothing but Mabel. There were Mabel dolls, Pictures of her from all over town, droppings from her pet pig (EWWWWWWW), and even a lock of her hair.

"What the macaroni is this?!" Mabel shrieked, "Hes a stalker!"

Dipper was a little weirded out also, he knew Gideon had a crush on her but not THIS bad. Someone needed to get this kid help. Fast.

"Mabel look," Dipper told the brunett pointing towards the other shrine. It was a shrine for none other than the dream demon Bill Cipher. There was his picture in a circle surrounded by symbols. Dipper remembers it from when Bill tried to get into Grunkle Stans mind….

That all happened because Gideon wanted to get the deed to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, what could Gideon need Bill for this time? WAIT! The thing with Bill and Grunkle Stan couldn't have happened if Mabel wasn't his sister. That means that most of the things he and Mabel had done….. diddnt happen here.

Great, now what am I going to do? He thought


	8. Chapter 7

Dipper and Mabel were walking down the street in silence. Dipper was thinking while Mabel was just mentally scarred about what she had seen in the wardrobe.

The arrived at a dark purple colored house when Mabel said, "Well this is my stop. Ill see you tomorrow?"

Dipper nodded still in thought. Mabel looked at him then pecked him on the cheek, "Hey don't worry too much about the triangle guy shrine, kay?"

Dipper looked at her with a dark red blush on his cheeks that matched hers. Mabel waved and ran up to the house and went inside quickly.

Dipper just stood there dumbfounded. He just got kissed on the cheek by a very attractive girl who use to be his sister. He smiled to himself as he walked to the Mystery shack.

As he walked in he was in a deze and ignored the hello's he got from Wendy and Soos. Grunkle Stan was passed out on his recliner in the living room so Dipper just went to his attic room and laid on his bed.

Technically its not illegal because they aren't siblings anymore. But in his mind they still are. Curse his mind. But to her they are just friends who met today. That's what to looked like to everyone….. except him. He just couldn't get the thought that shes his sister out of his mind. But did that really matter? If he loved-

Wait, Love? He diddnt love her…. Did he? He had thought he loved Wendy but it just turned out to be a summer thing. He hadn't felt like this towards the older girl.

Maby he should ask someone, but who? Who would believe him about all of this?

"Why don't you just go for it?" A voice said from above him. He looked up and saw Dan floating there with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Dipper asked the demon.

"Why don't you just go and tell her you like her, maby she feels the same way. You never know unless you take risks," The round one said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dipper asked.

Dan rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Because I want to. And its amusing. So look, You made a wish that you werent siblings, Why?"

Dipper looked at the Wish demon. Why exactly did me wish he and Mabel weren't brother and sister? "I guess because I thought she was annoying?"

Dan made a buzzer noise, "Wrong"

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. He sat up and Dan sat across from him on the bed, "What do you mean?"

"You say you made that wish because she was annoying, but you had been dealing with her annoyingness for 14 years, why choose now to be fed up with it? No, I think the reason you made that wish is because deep down inside you had feelings for your hyper sweater wearing sister, and you unconsciously made the wish, telling yourself that it was for another reason because you thought it was wrong, but if your guys weren't siblings there wouldn't be anything wrong with it. But it backfired. Even though you guys aren't physically brother and sister, you still have it programmed in your little ignorant mind, that you guys are siblings. That is the thing about the Wishing Pot. You can make a wish but there is always a twist to it, like a monkey balls thing you know? So like you could wish for a million dollars, but where is it going to come from? An Orphanage, A hospital, Another country starting a war? You have to be really specific about it all. So when you wished you and sweater girl werent bro and sis you never said if you guys lived in the same town, if you know her even though you aren't siblings. I could have made her Like that blond bimbo, Patrick Northeast or something. Or I could have made her be in a whole different place. I could have even made her never to exsist. But I thought hey, ill give the kid a break and made her in this town so you can still meet her. Im not a ruthless demon who is only after chaos, not all the time at least,"

Dipper sat there listening to every word the demon had said. He was right, he must be, what other reason would he have to NOT want to be Mabels brother? She is amazing, fun, kind, silly, smart yet dense, anyone would be lucky to have her and a sibling friend family. They would be lucky to even have her in their life at all. And he had gone and messed it up.

He needed to fix this. But if he did he might not get a chance with her. The would have to choose.

Stay as Mabels friend and maby more, make new adventures and prertend that none of his past 14 years of memory of her ever happened.

Or, go back to being her Twin brother. Her other half, her best friend, the person w ho was always suppose to be there for her….

_**Hey people, so yeah im in a writing mood again, im not sure if thius story is almost done or not….. im think maby a few more chapters, Ikm going to bring More of Gideon,a dn even Bill Cipher in so be ready…. I might evennhave Dip and Mabel go on a date…. Not sure yet.**_

_**ANYWAY! R&amp;R lov yalls ~siyera**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ok so im in the cheesing mood so im gonna try to do some romancy stuff here! Eeeeeeeppppppp…. This is wat happens when u sit around listening to love songs and ur mom thinking u have a fever from blushing too much gih anyway ill shut up now. and im srry for the long wait, my computer is a big fat booty-butt.**_

Dipper stood outside Lazy Susan's Diner freaking out. He couldn't do it. He'll studder or be clumsy, and make a total fool of himself.

Come on Dip, man up, did those menatars teach you nothing? He took a deep breath and walked into the diner. He took a seat at the bar and grabbed the menu that was left there. He looked around not really reading what was in his hand but looking for a certain brunett. Once he saw her he smiled.

She was helping a kid get a toy from the claw machine. She was wearing a purple sweater that fit in just the right places and blck skinny jeans, with her hair in a messy bun.

SHe gave the toy to the kid and walked back to the bar to see Dipper there waiting pacently for her, "Hey Dipper,"

"Hey Mabel," He barely muttered out. He was blushing and felt a little light headed.

Mabel put a hand on his forehead and spoke with a worried look on her face, "Are you okay? are you sick? did you eat the assorted candy in the bowl by the door? I told Aunt Sue not to put old summerween candy in that bowl,"

Dipper laughed at her ramblings, "Mabel im fine,"

She smiled releived, "So, what can i get for you, kind sir?"

Dipper looked at the menu and said, "Eggs with a side of bacon and organge juice, please," he smirked, " my lady,"

"Commin right up Dip," She said and walked away with gis order.

Ok Dipper, nows the time you have to ask her, dont be a wuss. He swallowed and waited for her to come back with his food.

She came and put his food down in front of him. She took a glass from underthe counter and poured some orange juice in it, "There ya go!"

Dipper smiled in grattitude, now or never dipper, "So mabel?"

She looked at him, "So...Dipper?"

He gulped, "Would- i mean, i would- or do i- do u want to..." she looked at him wierdly, "umm... getmesalt!"

He mentally smacked himself in the face.

"Umm... Sure," She said confused and turned around to get the salt.

He scowled at himself, stupid stupid stupid stupid. You had your chance and blew it dude. Pansey _**(yes i just called him a purple flower! BWAAAHHAAA!)**_

__Mabel turned back around with his salt, "Here you go, and umm Dipper?"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

She looked down at her shoes blushing, "I was wondering if you would lke to go see the monster movie marathon with me,"

Dipper was shocked. She had asked him out on a date! MISSION ACCOMPISHED! whethere ot was him asking or her it diddnt matter, they were goning to go see a movie together. Unlike how he was feaking out on the inside, out side he looked calm, cool, and collected, "Sure Mabel. I would like that,"

She beamed, "GREAT! So we can meet at the Mystery Shack and walk to the movies together!"

"Okay, soundes like a plan," He said smiling. They stayed there talking untile he was done with his breakfast, saying goodbye after he was finsished.

As he walked out he said, "YES!" pumping his fist in the air.

The other people outside looked at him wierdly. He diddnt know that inside the Diner a certain sweater loving girl was dancing around happily getting wierd looks from the poeple inside.


End file.
